herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Lavrof
Sara Lavrof is deuteragonist of the Spanish-American film ''Tad The Lost Explorer. '' She is Tad Stones' love interest and ex-fiance of Max Mordon. She is accompanied by her pet parrot Belzoni. She is voiced by Michelle Jenner (in original Spanish) and Ariel Winter (in English). History Sara Lavrof joins Tad is his adventure to retrieve the lost idol of Paititi, which is being hunted by the evil Odysseus Inc. (led by the pursuing Kopponen). In the scientific community, Sara's father Prof. Lavrof shows little respect for Mordon's recklessness and the fact that he seems to be more concerned with cultivating his celebrity image than doing actual archaeology of any kind. When Max reveals to Sara that Tad is a phony, he also unintentionaly reveals his true treacherous nature, leading Sara to break off their engagement. Eventually Morden obtains the idol only to discover that its immortality turns him into a mummy. In the end, Sara & Tad kiss each other. then in the credits jeff jumps into sara's arms to lick her face while sara laughs feeling like jeff drools her face Trivia *She is mid-to-late 20's. *She is a parody of Lara Croft. Gallery Tad sees Sara for the first time.png|Tad catches first sight of Sara Belzoni pantomimes .png|Trying to understand Belzoni's pantomiming Sara in sexy explorer outfit.png|Sara in a sexy explorer outfit Sara points the oncoming Tunnel to Tad.png|Sara points out the oncoming tunnel to Tad Tad Sara & Freddy escape on Llamas.png|Tad Sara and Freddie escape on Llama back from the mercenaries Tad offers Sara his hat for the hot sun.png|Tad offers Sara his hat in the hot sun Belzoni points out to Tad & Sara the villains still following them.png|Belzonie points out the bad guys still following them Sara kisses Jeff.jpg|Sara kisses Jeff Tad and Sara enter her dad's sabatoged cabin.png|Tad and Sara find her father's cabin sabotaged by the mercenaries Sara Lavrof with Max Mordon.jpg|Sara with her fiancé Max Mordon Mercenaries redirect their guns at Sara.png|The mercenaries aim their guns at Sara to ensure her father's cooperation. Sara and Freddie up in a tree to escape a puma.jpg|Sara and Freddie escaping from a Puma Tad saves Sara from falling down the pit.png|Tad saves Sara from falling down the pit. Sara shoves gun away.png|"Hey, put that thing away from me. I know how to walk!" Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal.png|Tad & Sara realzing Max Morden's betrayal Tad Sara & The professor seeing Max Mordon Mummified.png|Tad, Sara & the Professor disgusted to see Max mummified Tad with Sara & the Professor.png|Sara with her father and Tad Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for eachother .png|Tad and Sara confess that they dig each other Tad Stones & Sara Lavrof's kiss.png|Sara and Tad kiss 7C112915-4EA3-47FE-81C8-8E2DAD19EFF2.png|jeff lame y babea la cara de sara|link=Jeff and Sara Category:Adventurers Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful